The Oklahoma Cancer Center is a statewide organization whose goal is to offer better cancer care within 50 miles of home to Oklahoma citizens. It is sponsored by the Governor and more than 30 institutions. Through the Oklahoma Cancer Plan, the Oklahoma Cancer Center will involve all health care institutions and health professionals in an organized program of cancer research, education and control.